


in oceans deep

by starsnatched



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Dom Huang Ren Jun, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotic Hypnosis, Established Relationship, Hypnotism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: Renjun just has to gently wrap his fingers around Yukhei’s neck to get him to go under.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	in oceans deep

**Author's Note:**

> BEEP BEEP NICHE INTEREST COMING THROUGH
> 
> okay but i wanna like ... apologize for the language? i read in manuals and stuff that you have to be very specific when it comes to giving suggestions to your hypnotee during a trance session, so yea! im so sorry if this was so cringy oh my god
> 
> lemme know what you think by leaving kudos and/or comments!

Renjun just has to gently wrap his fingers around Yukhei’s neck to get him to go under. It was a trigger that they had agreed on— _each and every time we’re in a safe environment and I wrap my hand around your throat, you will immediately fall into your trance_. _You will remain in your trance until I hold your right hand._

"Listen to my voice," Renjun mumbles, watching Yukhei’s eyes flutter; Yukhei himself is lying comfortably on the couch, and he seems to be going deeper every second. Renjun is sitting on the floor beside him, and his eyes rake across Yukhei’s body; he takes it as an honor, a sign of trust that should not be broken. "Listen to my voice. You are and will be safe in my hands. Let go and drift into your trance even more."

Renjun keeps his voice quiet. It’s soft and rich like melted chocolate. Yukhei licks his lips. “You will close your eyes,” Yukhei does so slowly. “And I will count to five. Once I reach five, you will drift even deeper into the hypnosis than you are right now.” 

“One. You’re letting yourself float in the sea. It’s quiet. You’re not that far yet, but you’ll get there soon.” Yukhei lets out a small breath. He vaguely feels like he’s not laying on a couch, but floating among the gentle waves of the ocean. Yukhei pictures the sun shining down at him, bright and welcoming. There are no clouds.  
  
“Two. So easy for you to just let go and to ride the waves. Let your body float,” Renjun is so excited, but he can’t let any of it seep into his voice lest the spell be broken. He and Yukhei had talked about this for months, and have been preparing for this for weeks. Yukhei looks so, so pretty like this. “Three. The ocean is carrying you a little farther away, but it’s okay. You’re safe here. Let the water lift your body and wash over you. Let the light green fade into dark blue.”

“Four. You’re so relaxed. Give yourself up to the ocean. Let yourself go farther and deeper. I’ll take care of it. Just let go.”  
  
“Five.” Yukhei’s mouth drops open just slightly. His hands, which were a little tense at his sides, are now limp. 

“When I count to two, I'll touch your left ankle. Every time I touch your left ankle, you will tell me your color.” Renjun does so. He lets his fingers linger on it so that the other can feel it. He lets go. They had already discussed this in great detail, over and over, so that it lingers in Yukhei’s mind even when he lets himself drift into his subconscious; they had also ensured that Yukhei is aware about how ‘yellow’ or ‘red’ would and shall override every suggestion should it come to that.  
  
Renjun places his fingers on Yukhei’s ankle again, and the latter responds with a soft, “Green.” 

They’ve talked about this a lot, and they’ve already mapped out the scene that they wanted to do. Hard limits, soft limits, things that they already consent to and does not need to be asked during the scene. Still, Renjun read in a book that communication is key.

“When I count to three, I’m going to touch you. One… two… three. I’ll start with your lips,” Yukhei feels the warm pads of Renjun’s fingers graze his bottom lip. “And I’ll go lower.” 

“Your neck,” Renjun intently watches his boyfriend’s reaction. “Your stomach.” 

“Mmh…” Yukhei whines, but doesn’t do or say anything else. He’s slack jawed, eyebrows relaxed and eyes closed. His face is like an open book, something for Renjun to read to his heart's content.

Renjun continues, as serene as ever, “When I count to two, I’ll snap. Every time I snap,” He does said action. “You will refer to me as ‘Master’.” 

He counts softly then snaps, and Yukhei whispers an airy, “Master.” He lays unmoving even when small fingers ghost over his cock. 

Renjun smiles, endeared by how easy it is to have Yukhei slip under. He gives another suggestion, another wave for Yukhei to ride on. “When I count to three, I’ll say ‘good boy. Whenever I say ‘good boy’, you’ll become sexually aroused, and it will build up each time I say it.” 

Yukhei nods, and immediately Renjun starts to count out loud. He then coos, “Good boy.” 

“Ngh…!” Yukhei whimpers, squirming a little. Renjun’s fingers glide across his ankle, and his boyfriend immediately sighs out, “Green.” 

“Good boy,” Renjun whispers, chuckling under his breath when Yukhei twitches in his shorts; the induction has been smooth so far, and so Renjun thinks he can take it up a notch. “When I count to two, you will sit up. You will open your eyes, but you will still be deep in your trance. You will take off your shirt, leave it on your lap, and slowly lie back down.” 

Renjun counts, “One… two…” then snaps as the other man starts to get up. 

“Master,” The mumble tumbles easily out of Yukhei as he sits. His eyes are glazed over and blank the whole time he removes his shirt; his pupils are dilated, and Yukhei is mermersized. Renjun snaps again. “Master.” 

“Good boy,” Renjun whispers, and Yukhei sucks in a sharp breath. He arches his back slightly as the shirt falls onto his lap and he lowers himself back down. Renjun places his palm in front of Yukhei’s face. “When I count to three, I will touch your lips. Once I do so, you will close your eyes again.” 

“One… two… three,” As stated, Renjun’s fingers run across Yukhei’s bottom lip. The latter’s eyes shut. “Good boy.” 

Yukhei lets out a little moan, cheeks and neck a dark red. 

Renjun decides to take a different approach. His voice is still silky smooth, but there’s a hint of slyness, “You might notice how sensitive you are when I play with your nipples.” 

His free hand glides down to toy with one of the nubs, and Yukhei whimpers. He shakes his head from side to side, wriggling. Renjun touches his left ankle and is greeted with a soft, “Green.” 

Biting his lip, Renjun twists and pulls and pinches Yukhei’s other nipple. He’s rewarded with a symphony of stitled groans and high-pitched whimpers. 

“When I count to two, I will ask you a question. You will answer me easily, completely, directly, and honestly,” Renjun says. He removes his hands from Yukhei’s chest. “One… two. Tell me something you need me to know.” 

The answer spills out of Yukhei’s mouth in a soft whisper, “I want to cum.” 

Renjun smiles to himself. He deems that this is enough. “On the count of five, I will bring you out of your trance. You will emerge out of it feeling happy, energized, and refreshed.”

“Ten seconds after you come out of your trance, you will feel yourself becoming sexually aroused. Your subconscious will continue to let the arousal build up even though your conscious mind will not know what is causing it,” He runs a finger across Yukhei’s nipples, absolutely relishing the gasp he’s offered. “When the feeling of arousal starts to become unbearable, you will ask me tomake you orgasm, because you know that only I can make you do so. You will agree to any idea I put forward so long as it gives you that climax.” 

Renjun brushes his hand against Yukhei’s ankle. The latter’s voice is like dripping honey, “Green.” 

“And when I make you climax, it will be the most powerful and enjoyable orgasm that you ever had as far as memory is concerned,” Renjun hums. His fingers tweak Yukhei’s nipples again. “You will orgasm for as long as you are able to, going through as much pleasure as you can, until you feel it fade and leave you completely satisfied, exhausted, and happy.” 

“One. The waves are slowly bringing you back to shore,” Renjun whispers. “Two. So, so slowly. You are floating. You are safe. But it’s time to come back, now.”  
  
“Three. The ocean is starting to become the sea again. The water is becoming lighter, from the dark blue to the light green,” Renjun mumbles, leaning closer to leave a trace of a kiss on Yukhei’s cheek. “Four. As the waves carry you closer to the shore, you’re safe in my hands. Come back to me.”

Renjun closes his eyes and holds Yukhei’s right hand. He whispers, “Five.” 

He’s met with Yukhei squeezing his hand and a soft kiss. Renjun opens his eyes, then, to find a bright smile gracing his boyfriend’s face. Renjun asks, “How was it? How are you feeling?”  
  
“I feel… great,” Yukhei breathes out, giggling. The flush in his skin has lightened to a pink dusted across his cheeks. “Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t thank me just yet,” Renjun pulls back, squeezing Yukhei’s hand before letting go. He notes the way Yukhei clears his throat, sees sweat dripping down his temple and the subtle rocking of hips. Renjun cocks his head, voice laced with faux worry. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I just… I feel very—” Yukhei gulps, looking away. He grips himself through his shorts. “I’m feelin’ kinda hot.” 

“Oh?” Renjun continues to wear a mask of concern as Yukhei’s squirming becomes more obvious. Yukhei bites his lip, palming himself. “Xuxi—” 

“Injunnie,” The tone of his voice sends shivers down Renjun’s spine. Yukhei is blinking, eyes wide and watery. He's breathing hard. “I… fuck, Injunnie, I need...”  
  
“Yeah?” Renjun meets his boyfriend's hand, the one that’s touching himself through his shorts. There’s a wet spot. “What do you need?” 

“Need to… to cum,” Yukhei lets out a squeak when Renjun cups his balls. “Junnie, I _need_ to.”  
  
“Hmm,” Renjun hums, leaning forward to nibble along Yukhei’s jaw. His lips trail up. “Only if I get to fuck you against the couch right now.” 

“Yes, yes, p-please,” Yukhei gasps out.Renjun coos against his ear when large hands grip his own shoulders tightly and pull him close. “Fuck me, please, I n-need it. Need… it s-so fucking bad, fuck—”  
  
Renjun shuts Yukhei up with teeth sinking into his neck. He smiles when a sob rings throughout the room and Yukhei spreads his legs. His fingers dance across the waistband of Yukhei's shorts and starts to pull them down.

**Author's Note:**

> no im not sorry . i am Never Sorry
> 
> twitter: @starsnatched


End file.
